


Introducing Me

by FandomisOhana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Personal Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: A series of poems that I wrote over the years
Kudos: 4





	1. A World without Me

My Poem

When I am sad I think I'd rather be

In a world that does not have me

A world full of hate

Isn't really all that great

All things right now it seems are uncool

Especially if the friends you have are not being true

You could pull a trigger on the gun

And all your problems would be done

No more fun and no more play

Since you have gone away

No more friends and no more shows

That would all go

That would not be that bad

I could put away the good so I wouldn't be sad

Now you think real hard

About choosing this card

What about all the love that make you happy to live

That your friends and family give

Now I know you may fight

And this really bites

But there is also good

As should

Now I know how sad people would be

If there is a world without me


	2. I Try To Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about how I interact with the world

I try to read

All the faces I see

That might be easy for you

But not to me

All your problems

That you think are bad

We'll most of mine

Make me sad

You think I'm happy

Because that's all I show

Some things about me

You may not know

I hope you can figure out

That I'm super scared

You could do me a favor

And show that you cared

I would like you to know

It's hard to be me

Even though I might brag

I am not as perfect as you can see


	3. World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about the realization I had

I thought that life was such a bore

That I didn't want to be here anymore

No one liked me

Or was such controlling

But till I realize

Of those who care

For who I am and not what I wear


	4. The Worst Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says

One day I woke out of bed

Thinking I wanted to be dead

I screamed and cried

Wishing I had died

The monsters were controlling me

Making it so I couldn't be free

I was in a jail

Instead of on a freedom sail

But in the end instead of shouting out loud

I felt tall and proud

Thinking I could escape crazytown


	5. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about two girls and what could have been

I smile  
I cry  
Without the words of her in my eyes  
Her love so true  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To let her words take me  
To a place I will never again see  
A love was never so grand  
As her and me would never be  
But a tale of Fantasy


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about how monsters are true and I am the monster under your bed

When you are a kid,  
You are worried,  
About monsters under your bed  
And when you grow up  
You realize,  
There in your head  
But what if,  
You found out  
You were the monster  
You were told to believe  
That you are the beauty  
Not the beast  
But those are lies  
Parents tell  
To hide the terrors of the world  
Would you still love me  
If I told you,  
That I'm the monster under your bed


	7. Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about how not everything is what it seems and i am not as great as you thought

You fell in love  
With the things you didn't know  
You wondered what went on  
In that brain of mine  
But if you really found out  
What's inside  
You would run and hide  
Follow through  
With what the others do  
Everything I touch  
Turns to dust  
You wouldn't like  
The terrors that I face  
The villains in my soul  
My body being torn apart  
By whether I should live  
Or take a dive  
Into another world  
Filled with terrors  
Terrors like me


	8. My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about a girl who was hurt by the one she loved

Everything I touch turns to dust  
My heart is aching without you  
Every time I'm happy, it goes away  
My heart says stop playing games  
You taught me love was real  
My heart now knows differently  
They say that the things you love, hurt you the most  
My heart now knows that's true  
Everything I love about you, is gone  
Like a dream we once shared  
My heart is smaller without you there  
I guess I will never know what love is


	9. Tortured Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about how right now my mental illness is something to be ashamed of but once I become famous its going to be romanticized

People tell me I am smart  
I really don't know if that's true  
Because it's more likely that I'm not  
The darkness inside me  
It's killing all that I am  
This one small thought, gives me hope  
Maybe one day,  
I'll be famous enough  
That the darkness is something to feel good about


	10. Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about how things are different when you are famous

In high school being a nerd is bad  
But when you are famous it is praised  
In high school being depressed makes you weird  
But when you are famous you are looked up to as a hero for going through this pain  
In high school being lonely makes you uncool  
But when you are famous it makes you mysterious  
In high school being crazy makes you insane  
But when you are famous it makes you creative  
For those lucky few being famous is a safe haven  
But what about those people who never reach it  
Are they left there... stuck with always being bullied and hurt


	11. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about a girl being a light in a dark day

Her love was like a ray of sun, in a series of endless storms  
A beacon of hope, when I thought all hope was lost  
An angel, when I felt like a devil  
She put a smile on my face when all I wanted to do was frown  
A dream in a day filled with nightmares  
A hand in a sea of scales  
But suddenly like she was never there, thunder began to crackle  
A reminder that nothing good stays  
Suddenly when all things seemed sad and dreary  
A rainbow began to appear  
A sign to show, that in one way or another she will always be near


	12. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about how internet friends might be who you are looking for

When I was young I was always told not to talk to strangers  
But what if those strangers are the only ones keeping you alive  
They are not strangers they are family  
Their words instantly put a smile to your face  
When a frown used to be in its place  
From the ones who are supposed to know you best  
That child you once knew  
She grew  
Into a young adult  
Who knows, sometimes the best people  
Aren't the right people


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about how I am not always lucky with love

I fall in love way too quickly  
The first two I drove away  
The one that dared to comeback,  
Drifts between staying and going  
Since then I try to push away  
Those who come close  
Scared I will scare away  
The ones who love me back  
Creep into my heart  
And I start to fall apart  
Now it's all coming back  
My obsession  
My obsession of having someone who loves me  
Being hurt too many times  
When something special happens  
I start to think about that thing  
Over and over  
Till the person who did the special thing  
Goes away


	14. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This about how I am not sure, if people like me or just faking it

I'm scared  
I don't know if I can survive anymore  
I want to die, but I'm also scared to do that  
The happiness I have is small and fleeting  
When it's gone, I will go as well  
How am I supposed to be happy  
When I'm scared it'll go away  
Go away just like it always has  
Compliments I rarely get,  
So when they come  
The negative comments hurt me more  
When people say they will stay  
I think they will go away  
I guess I fear, those who love me  
Secretly hate me


	15. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My love for girls

Girls are like home to me after a long trip  
Their hugs are warm and soft, they feel like a sign that everything will be okay  
They make you feel like you can do anything  
A hand hold or kiss from them, can be exactly what you need after a long day  
I picture my life, and what I see is a lovely family with a beautiful wife


	16. Fools Who Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A classic tale girl meets girl, girl becomes close with girl, girl falls in love, other girl is straight

I found a girl  
She made me feel like I could rule the world  
Her hugs were a dream and holding her hand was like heaven  
She would kiss my forehead or my cheek  
We would lay in bed together just resting like I thought two girls normally do

At the time I thought what I wanted was a close best friend  
But what I realized was that I wanted to kiss my best friend  
I wanted to hold her and for her to be mine  
It didn't hurt that her jeans made her look so fine

I wanted my straight beautiful best friend  
A curse that every girl who isn't straight has at some point

The curse was worse for me because I didn't know that I was lesbian at the time

It took a celebrity for me to realize I had a crush on my best friend

It hurts I can't be with her because of one stupid mistake.......


	17. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are so desperate they'll fall for anyone

I thought I could trust you  
I thought you would always be there  
I thought you were different  
I guess I was wrong  
I guess I was a fool to believe you were always going be there  
I loved you  
I thought you loved me too  
It was you and me  
I guess I was wrong  
I guess I will always be the one person,  
The one who is so lonely and so desperate  
She will take anyone


	18. I'm The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about giving but not receiving

I'm the one who always has a smile on her face  
But I am slowly dying inside  
I'm the one who is always nice to people  
But no one is ever nice to me  
I'm the one who always dreams  
But is always hurt by reality  
I'm the one who always treats everyone with respect  
But no one respects me  
I'm the one who always tries to learn  
But no one tries to learn about me

Why does this happen me?


	19. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology for being me

I'm sorry I'm a pain  
I'm sorry I annoy you  
I'm sorry I don't get things like everyone else  
I'm sorry I exist   
I'm sorry I talk about things I enjoy  
I'm sorry I feel bad about myself  
I'm sorry I need to feel good  
I'm sorry I sometimes get happy  
I'm sorry I am a human trash  
I'm sorry I take up your time  
I'm sorry I don't understand limits  
I'm sorry I need human contact  
I'm sorry I need more patience  
I'm sorry that I even open my mouth  
I'm sorry I wasn't good enough  
I'm sorry I took up your chance to find someone better  
I'm sorry I thought I could help  
I'm sorry I care  
I'm sorry for being me


	20. I'm Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things I am not

I'm not normal  
I'm not human  
I'm not happy all the time  
I'm not one to keep friends  
I'm not easy to love  
I'm not happy about myself  
I'm not you  
I'm not as good as everyone  
I'm not used to compliments  
I'm not pretty  
I'm not smart  
I'm not creative  
I'm not easy  
I'm not unique  
I'm not important  
I'm not straight  
I'm not something  
I'm nothing


	21. I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things I am

I am Smart  
I am Creative  
I am Cute  
I am Unique  
I am Interesting  
I am Beautiful  
I am a Reader  
I am Friendly


	22. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For class I had to make a word I liked into a charecter

Her name was like rain on the pavement after a storm  
People thought she was beautiful yet terrifying  
She was untouchable and she walked like she owned the place  
Everyone would stare at her and cry when she was gone  
But she would say in her raspy voice you can't miss what you never had  
Her saunter was like a powerful queen's  
She had the toughness of a man but the grace of a lady  
She was everything you ever wanted and all that you can't have


	23. Non Conformity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about me

My hair dyed with pink   
Hands doodled with ink  
On my feet, I wear vans  
My head filled with Broadway related plans  
My outfit consists of a flannel almost every day  
Sometimes, I wish I didn't have school, so I could just play  
Unlike most of society, sometimes I like to wear my labels  
And sit by a tree and listen to fables  
I am a unicorn in human clothes  
A favorite activity of mine is watching my favorite shows  
I put my headphones in so I can block the world out  
A secret of mine is that I want to stare into the void and just shout  
I enjoy spending time, with everyone I love  
The dark thoughts in my head are ones most people would be scared of  
My dreams seem too big for a world this small  
A lot of the time, I am afraid that my friends really don't want me at all  
Beauty can be found everywhere  
Sometimes I want to give up and not really care  
I wish I did not have such a fragile heart  
And that I was more confident about my art


	24. Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about my heaven versus my hell

What is Hell?  
Hell is a suicide hospital that shows a 9/11 video  
Hell is an organization that wants to destroy what makes me, me  
Hell is a bus driver that is only mean to you  
Hell is a loud and overcrowded room  
Hell is a wrecked book with bent and messy pages

What is Heaven?  
Heaven is seeing Newsies and meeting the cast  
Heaven is discovering your new favorite book  
Heaven is finding someone who likes the same things as you  
Heaven is watching TV with people you love  
Heaven is dancing and singing to your favorite songs


	25. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poem about friends

Friends that is a strange word for me  
It is a foreign concept that I do not know  
If you ask who my friends are  
I would tell you I thought I knew, but I guess I don't  
A lot of the time people don't want to hang out with me  
See I am not like the rest, and that is okay with me  
I guess it is not for other people since they don't really talk to me  
I am always the unwanted one in anything  
When I want to join in conversation they block me out like I am nothing  
The nice people I see every day, don't come over and ask me to play  
Wait I do have some friends, oh yes I sure do their names are Newsies and Mean Girls  
I have a few more let me tell you they are All The Bright Places and My Most Excellent Year  
Oh wait, my mistake I seem to have forgotten those are not friends  
Just things that I love  
Those are a few reasons I do not have friends  
Even if I talk about other things, they still do not want to be associated with me


	26. Death of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about how I feel sometimes

Darkness around me  
I was torn from existence  
My mind screamed at me   
Voices in my head shout out  
It would be better if I died


	27. Beautiful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the perfect night

Laying on a hill  
I am reading a book the  
Only source of light  
Is the moon, the beauty shines   
Like no other I have seen


End file.
